Joe becomes 4kids
by Fiction-Genius
Summary: Can Peter, Chris and Brian turn him back to the man he once was?


It was Saturday and the Griffins are very bored at the dinner table. Peter was snoring very loundly, Lois was sleeping on the table, Meg was thinking about boys just to get rid of the bordom, Chris was listening to song by Disturbed called "Prayer", Stewie was playing with his lazertag-toy, and Brian was reading his newspaper and not finding something interesting in it. Chris was leaning on the chair listening to "Prayer" and then he falls and his iPod breaks.

"OH GOD, NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Everyone was awake. Even Peter was awake. He sees Chris's broken iPod and said, "Oh (beep). his iPod is dead."

"Looks like we may need to buy him another iPod." Lois told Peter.

"Bt everything I downloaded is in there." Chris told his parents. "Don't tell me I have to download them again."

Peter and Lois leave the house to buy him a new iPod after saying to Chris, "Good-bye, Chris. We'll be back later."

Then Stewie said, "Looks like you'll have to download your mp3s ino your new iPod."

Peter and Lois then go to Best Buy to buy their son a new iPod. What they found was an iPod nano. The iPod nano features everything you readers love about iPods in pencil-thin and feature-light desings. It costs $199.99.

"Peter, look at the price" Lois said.

"It's only $199.99, duh." Peter responded.

Lois then said "Do we have that much money?"

Peter checked his poket for $199.99. He had about that much money. He tells Lois, "Yep, we have that much money."

"Okay." Lois responded.

Then Peter and Lois came to the store clerk and purchased it for $99. After getting the iPod nano for Chris, they went back home and saw Brian, their talking dog,jogging in the neighborhood. Lois was very surprised since she never saw Brian jog. Perhapes it's because of all that water. So they parked their car into the garage and went to Chris's room.

"Hey Chris, look what we've got." Lois told Chris.

"OMG! A new iPod!" Chris said.

He was all excited that he got an iPod nano. Only one problem, he had to download the same mp3s that he downloaded into his old iPod into the iPod nano. On Sunday night at The Drunken Clam, Joe Swanson was telling Peter, Cleveland, and Glenn about his new job.

"Hey Joe, where have you been?" Peter asked.

"I got a new job and I thought you might wanna hear this." Joe said happily.

"What is it, Joe?" Cleveland said.

"IM WORKIN' FOR 4KIDS!" screamed Joe happily.

Peter and his friend then gasp with fear and worry. They all shake with chills down their spines, and their hair rasing up with fear. Joe said, "Why are you so worried? You should be happy."

"Those are the guys who ruined One Piecefor life" Glenn said.

"Well I signed a contract to join 4kids. Now I don't care about anti-censorship on animes anymore. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joe laughed.

Cleveland gulped and said, "You don't care about non-edits on animes?"

"OK, let's get outta here." Peter said. He, Cleveland, and Glenn ran away from Joe because he now works for the company that messed One Piece up. Meanwhile, it was Monday morning at school.Mr. McCloud was teaching the students math. He said, "OK, class. Lets start the day with a few new math problems. What is 6x4?" When he wrote the problem on the board, he heard an iPod in the classroom. Chris was singing to the song "Dance Dance" by the Fallout Boys. He was ticked off by the noise and shouted, "CHRIS GRIFFIN!" Chris took off his headphones and yelled, "AH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" All the students laughed at him.

"Mr. Griffin, you sing one more time and I swear to God I will take away your iPod nano. Mr. McCloud said. "We do not allow music in school."

"Yes, Mr. McCloud." Chris said.

Then after school, Lois was driving Chris back home because Peter is very scared at home.

"What did you learn in school today?" Lois said.

"We learned how to multiply. 16x1116+160176." Chris said.

"Oh, Chris. You were paying attention in school." Lois explained.

When Lois parked her car into the garage, she saw Peter hiding inside a refrierator. Lois opened the door and saw Peter covered in ice and his snot became ice-sickles (That's becase he was staying in the refrigerator for too long XP).

"Peter, what's wrong" Lois said.

"J-J-J-Joe S-S-Swanson." Peter told Lois.

"What's he doing, dad?" Chris asked.

Peter explained to Lois and Chris about Joe's new job. They both gasp.

"OH NOES!" Chris said.

Brian Griffin returned and found the family very scared. He asked, "Why are you guys worrying about?"

Lois explains, "Joe is working for 4kids now."

Brian then gasps, his hair raises up with fear, and then chills come down his spine. "That's the company that butchered One Piece." Brian said. "I need a talk with him. Who's with me?"

"I am." Chris said.

"Then let's go." Brian said.

Brian and Chris go to Peter'scar and Brian started driving it. "Brian, what are you doing with my car?" Peter yelled. Brian decided to listen to a radio-station. But Chris wanted to listen to "Dance Dance". So they fight over what they wanted to listen to until they catch K.104 and the song "Ridin' Dirty". When they finally reach 4kids Co., They entered there and met Joe Swanson in the animtation room. "Hello, Griffins." said Joe.

"Why Joe? Why did you join 4kids?" Chris asked.

"BecauseI'm evil." Joe told Chris. "I'm so devious thatI joined 4kids."

Well I hope you get lung cancer, jerk." Chris said. "Because you're smoking a cigarett."

"Yeah." Brian said. "And cigaretts can kill you. Ask McGruff the crime dog."

"LOL!" Joe laughed. "Lung cancer?"

Joe then pulls out a lollipop and Chris goes, "WTF?"

"WTF is right, my friend." Joe said. "I work for 4kids now so for now on, I suck on lollipops instead of smoking cigaretts."

Brian said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then it was Teusday morning at school. Chris was very nervous and scared. Mr. McCloud said "What's the matter, Chris?" Chris was to scared to talk. "Mabey you should go to the nurse." Mr. McCloud said. Chris then went to the nurse to explain what's wrong with him. Even Peter and Lois were there. The nurse told them that their son has panic attacks. Lois told her that it was because of 4kids.

"Yeah, those guys that have been doing way to many edits on One Piece." Peter said. "One of my friends is joining them."

"Oh my" The nurse said. "I better call someone to help Chris get back at one of your friends."

Then it was Tuesday night. Chris was healed and he, Brian, and Peter went to the dojo to meet the master. The Master was an excellent martial-arts master and can teach anyone the art of karate. "Konnichiwa, and welcome to my dojo." The Master said. "Here, you will learn the anctient art of karate."

"Oh boy! Karate!" Chris said.

"That's right, grasshopper." The Master said. "I will give you basic steps of becoming a martial-arts master and you will master the skill."

So the master has put Chris to some tasks (such as breaking a block, doing pretty cool martial arts moves, doing push-ups, ect). After all those training skills, the master congratulates Chris for doing all the tasks and gives him karate gear, and a black-belt. Then it was Wednesday. Chris was practicing martial-arts outside. Mr. McCloud said "Chris, it's time to go inside. You can practice martial-arts later."

"OK" said Chris.

Then it was lunchtime and Chris was karate-chopping his sausages.Meg said, "Wow. Cool. It wish I can do that with my pizza." Meg tries to karate-chop her pizza but it didn't work. "Dang!" she shouted as her hand was covered in pizza sauce. All the students laughed at her.Then when they arrived home. Brian was happy and said, "Ready to kick some (beep), Chris?"

"Yes I am, Brian" Chris said.

"Hey Chris." Peter said. "Mind if I go with ya?"

"Yeah. Sure thing, dad." Chris said.

So Peter takes them in his car and drive to The Drunken Clam (which Joe Swanson is turning into The Drinking Clam showing a neon-lgiht picture of a clam drinking juice." Meanwhile at the Griffins house. Lois hoped that Peter and Chris return safely.

"I hope Peter gets back alive" Lois said.

Lois then sees Meg sobbing and asked, "Meg, honey, why are you crying?"

And Meg answered "Those mean students at lunch made fun of me because my hand was covered in pizza sauce."

Lois explains to Meg, "Meg, I know your hand is covered in pizza sauce. But I still think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Now let's wash it off."

Meanwhile, Peter and the gang made it to The Drunken Clam (which isbeing called The Drinking Clam by Joe). They saw Joechanging the place.

Joe yells to the bartender, "Now you listen! This place is way too inappropiate for families! Now GTFO!"

Bartender said, "But you love drinking here.

"Yeah yeah." Joe said. "But ever since I join the 4kids crew, I'm changin' this place into a kid-friendly place."

"STOP YOU!" Peter yelled.

"Who said that?" Joe said.

"My dad." Chris said. "And we're here to put an end to your edits on this place. My dad loves to drink and he wants you to turn back into the guy you once were."

"I don't think so." Joe said.

Brian told him, "Oh yeah. Well Chris knows kung-fu."

Joe then says, "OK. Let's fight then."

Then Chris and Joe start fighting against each other, Mortal Kombat stiyle. Then Chris wins. Joe falls down bleeding from all that fighting. Joe then apologizes to Peter, Chris and Brian.

Joe said "Peter, Chrs, I;m sorry I joined 4kids."

"Good." Brian said. "Now go back to the man you were."

Lois then appears. "Peter. Oh god you're okay. So are you, Chris." She said happily. She then hugs Peter and kisses him in the cheek.

"I gotta call 4kids telling them that I quit." Joe said. "Mr. bartender, I'm sorry I gotten rid of you."

Brian then yells. "Yeah! That's the spirit!"

The bartender then tells Brian to shut up. The master also came to The Drunken Clam to thank Chris for being brave by giving him a champion belt. After Joe told 4kids he quits, he was back to being, well, Joe Swanson again and had a beer with Peter. Then it was Thursday when Brian was watching a Pokemon episode that's been causing seizures.

"Hey, Brian. What are you watching?"

"A video tape that Joe gave to me as an apology." Brian responded.

Unfortunly, that episode had flashing lights and that made Brian get a seizure. Lois asks, "Brian, what are yu doing?" She then looks at the TV and also gets a seizure. Stewie appears saying "What the devil is going on?" He too looks at the TV and gets a seizure. Meg then appears looking at the TV saying, "Isn't that the Pokemon episode that causes seizures?" The Peter returns from the Drunken Clam and finds the family getting a seizure. He too decided to join and pretends like he has a seizure. Then the whole Griffin family get a seizure.

The End.


End file.
